Through My Eyes
by Uchiha Tsukiko
Summary: SasuSaku This is after Sasuke has defeated Orochimaru and Itachi, and tries to return to Konoha. Features a lot of original characters, and I'm taking ideas for a madeup. Very interesting.BE WARNED SOME ANGST CONTAINED.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would a little more NaruHina and SasuSaku fluff 3

So is everyone sick of Sasuke waking up and saying 'Oh, I don't need to be a total jerk anymore, I love Sakura'? Well, I am too. I find that kind of fan fiction incredibly annoying. So welcome to the angstiest fanfic you may ever read.(Sasuke's Point of View)

Prologue: Coming Home

Konoha. My real home. I'd since dismissed my feelings of regret, but they were soon eating away at me until I'd finally decided to come back. Hn. _Come back, Sasuke, come home to your real family._

'Shut up! I don't need that right now.' I was trying to figure out how to get into the village gates; which had been heavily guarded since I'd left to seek power from Orochimaru. Ever since that day, I was classified as a missing nin , S-Class. A threat.

A lot has changed since then. Orochimaru was forced to use Kabuto as his next vessel, since I was long gone when the time came. I was able to defeat him easily, using the sword Orochimaru himself had given to me. His last words were still in my head a year later, which was now. They echoed in my dreams; a twisted torrent of nightmares and wishing to go back to see my friends again. I couldn't see their faces, however hard I tried.

As I ran past the guards, a high wind swirled about my feet, threatening to knock me over, revealing my identity. A glint of silver blindsided me, and I was out like a light. The next thing I knew, I was with Tsunade. A blinding light was centered on me, blocking all the others from view. There were at least 6 others in the room ; however, the only voice I recognized was hers. The last time I'd heard her voice was after the chuunin exams, when she announced that Lee would live. The last feeling of relief I'd had.

'Orochimaru. Why are you here?' Tsunade almost whispered.

'Don't associate me with that snake scum any longer. He's dead.'

He could hear past the deafening silence. Gasps and remarks filled the room.

'How could one with his experience kill one of the legendary sannin?' Tsunade cleared her throat. 'Because'-Tsunade stated-'this is Sasuke Uchiha.'

-End of Prologue-

Author's Note: I didn't mean to make this so short. I want at least 1 review before I can post the first chapter. This is a preview of the drama. The next ones will be longer, I promise.(My internet was down, and so was my iPod,. Can you say, angsty mood?)


	2. She Hates Me

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto…If I did, there would be Gaara dancing with Ino, and such things as those.

"Tsunade, it's me. Tell Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki of my presence, and they'll tell you I'm not lying. All I want to do is come home." He was disgusted with himself. Why was he begging? This was dishonorable and very Un-Uchiha. A sound blow was dealt to his shoulder. "I asked you a question! Why have you come home so suddenly?"

Sasuke winced, and replied slowly. "Orochimaru and Itachi have been dealt with, my life as an avenger is over. I no longer have anything to do with the Akatsuki. All ties have been severed." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the slight hiss of an open window that was cooling the air inside." Let him go." The tension in the room was so thick, you could've cut it with a dull kunai. Several attendants stared balefully at the Medic-nin.

"I said let him go!" Tsunade summoned him to follow with a finger. Slowly but surely, the chakra ropes binding the Uchiha were released. As he stood, entering the light, his eyes stung at the sudden change. "We'll talk more later. Now, I have to employ someone to watch you." _Kami-sama, why do I have to have a babysitter?_ As they neared their destination, Sasuke sensed a familiar chakra. "Oi, Tsunade-baachan, who is it? Who'd you find?" A gasp escaped Sasuke's lips as he gazed upon the new Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sasuke…you're back."

Sasuke's gaze lowered to the ground. "Where is Orochimaru?" _Damnit Naruto, how come you were able to live up to your silly dream, yet I had to betray all of my precious ones to reach mine? It isn't fair, damnit! _Naruto turned to Tsunade. "Summon Sakura Haruno." A familiar feeling crept into his stomach. A feeling of helplessness, one of fear. Fear of meeting someone you were never meant to see again. Tsunade later sent out a chakra signal, and started filling Naruto in with the information she'd gotten from Sasuke. For a second, Naruto met Sasuke's gaze, his eyes misted over with a fairytale feeling, like he was trying to see whether Sasuke was fake, or a form of genjutsu was fooling him into believing his friend was truly back. They were haunted eyes, with memories they couldn't reveal.

After a moment of awkward silence, Sakura turned the corner; still oblivious to the mission she was to be given.

After waking up to find the young Hokage staring worriedly at her, his wife Hinata making her some soup and a certain raven haired ninja in the corner, Sakura was questioning her own sanity, and trying to clear her mind. Tsunade, who was in the doorway, spent no time wondering what to say. "Miss Haruno, you are assigned to watch the Uchiha. We're not sure if he's really cut ties." Onyx met Emerald, if only for a moment.

Both pairs looked away quickly, Sakura from embarrassment and something else, and Sasuke not wanting to see what he saw in the Hokage's eyes.

"I-I don't want to, Tsunade-sensei. I have absolutely no desire to be anywhere near the wretched Uchiha." Sasuke hadn't felt pain in his heart for so long, he was almost doubled over, until he regained his composure. The girl who had followed him around like a lovesick little shadow for so long was now a strong woman, with not a positive thought about his existence. The mere thought made his brain go into spasms and tremors of confusion. "Sakura. That is your mission. If you do accept it, you will be failing your village's safety. It's an order." Sasuke gave the Hokage a slight nod and left the room.

_Why does she hate me? I expected her to do the Hi-Sasuke-I'm-glad-you're-back routine. I just don't understand. _He walked around Konoha, waiting to be greeted by someone, but all of the familiar faces were gone, replaced by masks of hatred and confusion. As a 20-year old no longer missing nin, he expected to at least get a hello." I've heard about you. You're that Uchiha guy aren't you? The one who left and made Haruno-sensei sad." A small, almost familiar face peered up at him. "My name is Hanabi. Hanabi Hyuuga. Pleased to meet you." Sasuke's eyes lit up with recognition. "You're Hinata Hyuuga's little sister are you not?" The scruffy teen nodded. She was strong and svelte, with a very distinct scar from some battle or fight on her right arm. It was shaped like a drop of blood, and it amazed Sasuke how it almost seemed to pulse. "I've been at training, but Haruno-sensei was busy today, so I took control. Tai kept trying but his genjutsu skills need work. As for Chi, she's doing okay. Want to go train with us? I'm sure Haruno-sensei wouldn't mind." Sasuke shook his head. "I've got to get home. I have a lot of stuff I have to do today."

As he neared his childhood home, he noticed how different Hinata and Hanabi were. Hanabi, a bit younger than Hinata, was ten times more confident then Hinata at her age. They looked alike, both with a simple yet pretty face, and those trademark Byakugan eyes. He decided that after he cleaned up a little, he'd wander over to the old training grounds. Besides, after such a long time with Tsunade, he needed to loosen up a little. _Now, if I could only find the manor…._

After being lost for abut ten minutes, the Uchiha prodigy found the mansion. Since he'd been gone so long, someone had dismissed the maids and everyone else who kept the Uchiha's looking neat and tidy. The house was literally falling to pieces.

His stuff was still inside, untouched by the public. The locks on his house were chakra locks, so everything inside was locked away from the world.

As he entered the home of his now-dead family, Sasuke coughed. Not just a little cough, but an OMG I can't breathe kind of cough. The dust was killing him. He needed to get out of there NOW. After a couple of minutes, Sasuke walked back in. The new neighbors had noticed him, and they looked afraid enough to move.

As Sasuke walked in, the lights came on. _Cool. They left the electricity on._


	3. Memories

Chap. 2-Memories

It had been years since the Uchiha had even set foot into the mansion. Only the prodigy himself had enough wits to break in and trigger the release method, gaining access to the store of weapons and clothing he now fully possessed. Since Itachi was no longer of this world, his chakra locks were slowly fading. Sasuke decided to take a peek into his late brother's room, just to see what twisted stuff he'd left behind. The results were sickening.

The room was filled with candles, with scorch marks on the walls behind them. These weren't simply for decoration, no, these had a purpose. Every single one had a unique symbol pressed in the wax. He decided to wander to the Uchiha's library to look them up after snooping a little more. Further investigation showed a lot of jutsu scrolls, all of which were forbidden outside of the Uchiha family. Mostly fire, but some without an element…. _I wonder._ The shinobi picked them up and tucked them beneath his arm. There was one, however that piqued his interest, clumsily handwritten, the Uchiha boy took a closer look. The ink glistened with a killing intent, maroon with a tinge of black. Sasuke was taken aback. He dropped the scroll, his eyes glazed. The document he'd just picked up had been written in blood.

_I can't believe anyone could be so sadistic. You'd think being with Kabuto and Orochimaru would prepare me for this. _Sasuke wanted to look around a little more, but the feeling in his stomach warned him not to. He walked to the kitchen, where haunting memories were restored yet again.

----FLASHBACK----

''Itachi, Sasuke! Breakfast is ready!'' The older Uchiha sauntered down the stairs, nearly tripping over the child known as Sasuke. He sat down, the trademark Uchiha smirk plastered on his face. "Iruka-sensei's doing well, no?" The Academy had gotten a new teacher about two years ago, and he'd been assigned to the pre-Genins. He'd taken to one in particular, a Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi sighed. "The kids like him, but he's not exactly amazing at first sight." Iruka was nice, but only when he got really mad were the kids under control. "C'mon hurry up, I wanna go the Academy!" Sasuke squealed, his eyes shining. Itachi stood up, his presence frightening in itself.

After a long and tiring day, the younger Uchiha was ready to go home. He was able to throw 7 shuriken and 5 kunai at the same time. His father and mother would be proud. Once he finally mastered his fire jutsu, he'd be almost as good as Itachi. He'd be considered a full-fledged Uchiha, one of the clan. Itachi would be there any moment to pick him up. He waited. Then waited some more. After what seemed like forever, Itachi showed up. He hoisted Sasuke up on to his shoulders and walked him back to his house. Itachi unlocked the door.

Sasuke stepped in, his eyes slowly readjusting to the dimness of the main hall. He heard a moan. "Run…" a voice said feebly. Sasuke turned around as Itachi turned on the lights completely. Everyone, mother, father, uncles, aunts, all dead. They looked that way. Sasuke heard a sickening crunch and a scream of agony as Itachi smashed his mother's skull in. "So much for that nuisance." Sasuke sobbed, his eyes blurry with tears. "Why...?""Because"-Itachi said licking his lips-"I needed to test my strength. You lack hatred, little brother. You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live."Then everything went black, as did his eyes.

-----END FLASHBACK----

A/N-GOMENASAI! I've been grounded for a sucky math grade. Forgive me, this flashback was freaking hard to write without sounding cynical.


	4. Home

Chapter 4: Home

When Sasuke woke up, he was sprawled on his kitchen floor. His head was aching, and he felt like he could close his eyes and just disappear. _That was_ _weird. That's never happened before._ He got up, still a little shaky. After a long swig from the canteen in his ninja gear, he decided to go to bed. After wandering round the hallways a bit, however, he realized he was lost in his own home.

_Kami-sama, I can't believe this._ Door after door, lanterns lighting the way. He tried to think about a factor to help him identify it, but nothing came. His parents weren't alive long enough to make him a sign, one with the official Uchiha fan on it, just like Itachi's. Sasuke was a prodigy, but the small stuff like this never really mattered to him. He'd always walk to bed with Itachi wishing him Good Night, and his mother and father tucking him in and kissing his forehead. He never really memorized the route.

Without even realizing it, his hand had strayed to his forehead, where he could almost feel the warmth of her kiss. He guessed his way around till he returned to the kitchen. He remembered his way out and soon followed his memories to his old room.

He'd been there recently, and yet he still hadn't quite hit him that this was his home. He remembered the smell of his room, a light floral scent, thanks to Sakura visiting him whenever he was sick. The picture of Team 7 in their early days sat on his nightstand. This time he picked it up, taking the picture out of the skinny black frame. He read the scrawled handwriting on the back, and recognized Kakashi's characteristics.

**First C-Class Mission, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.**

Haku and Zabuza. The Naruto Bridge. When Naruto, with the help of a small child, had changed lives forever. Sasuke shuddered. This was when Naruto went into fox form the first time. Kakashi told him about it when he got better. _He's gotten stronger since then. _Sasuke put the picture down. He hadn't gotten through his photos and memorabilia yet, and a knock was heard. He stood up, his ears listening for any suspicious noises. Another knock came, and Sasuke found himself at his own front door. He opened the door, only to see a very wet Sakura. It had been raining the entire time, yet he didn't even notice.

He ushered her in, and soon they both a cup of tea and she had a story to tell. Sasuke lit a fire in the fireplace and sat down across from the chair she was in. After a second of preparing, she began. "I was with Tsunade. Sound ninjas have been looking for you, Sasuke. You killed their leader, and they want to replace Orochimaru with **you." **She paused for breath, giving Sasuke enough time to react. The situation was clear, he'd have to face them or be followed for life. "The Sand Jounins have agreed, but not by choice.Gaara is doing you a favor, so you'll probably be asked for something in return. Remember, this all depends on your strength and your faith in Konoha." She was done.Sasuke sighed. "'I'll see Tsunade in the morning then."

After a minute of silence, he looked up." Are you staying?" Sakura blinked twice. "What? I couldn't…this isn't my house…could I?" Sasuke nodded, standing up. "Oh…I guess I will. Could I get a shower?" Sasuke nodded. "If you can find it."

An hour or so later, Sasuke was back, groceries in hand. A basket full of tomatoes was already on the table. He'd nearly gotten in a fight getting those, because the sales clerk's boyfriend had gotten jealous of her staring at him. He got challenged. It took ten minutes for her to calm the guy down, though Sasuke just left the money on the counter and left.

"Tomatoes?" Sakura asked him. She was wearing a pair of leftovers from his mother, which fit surprisingly well. Creepy.

Sasuke blinked and sat the rest of the not-as-cool-as-tomatoes groceries down next to the bowl. "I like tomatoes."


	5. The Heart's Flame

A.N.: I know this is supposed to be all angsty, but the tomatoes were necessary. You'll need it later on, I think. Besides, I'm lightening up a bit, so the angstyness is going down the drain with no way out. I can't help it.

**Chapter 5-The Heart's Flame**

"Sasuke-kun, could you please stop staring?" Sakura thought she'd never have a need for those words, especially when she was in this situation. Both Sakura and Sasuke's face were as red as the ripe fresh tomato he held in his open hand. He came back to reality in a second, his eyes blinking and his sight flickering. He shuffled away from the counter, crab-like in his movements. **_I wonder what that was about…. _**Sakura continued on her way to the refrigerator, hungry after an hour or so of restlessness. Sasuke let her take a shower, careful to avoid going anywhere near the bathroom around that time.

He'd just looked up to see Sakura Haruno is his mother's clothes, and his Inner was screaming.

_**Damn! Are you really sure you don't like her?**_

She's a team mate, and nothing more.

_**You don't know what you're missing! If you don't like her, then why are you blushing?**_

Sasuke snapped back at that time, silently cursing himself, for being a pervert. He ran. Sakura started to giggle. Giggle giggles SNORT! She hated her laugh, and stopped soon afterwards. After a little time in the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face, he walked back out and announced that he had a fever. Of 112 degrees… "Erm, Sasuke, you don't look sick to me." He tried his best; he held his breath to where he was crying but to no avail. Uchiha Sasuke was still pale. Without a decent feverish blush. Oh snap.

_**ATTENTION HARUNO! HE'S BLUSHING AND LYING ABOUT IT!**_

He's not blushing…is he?

_**DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?**_

Erm, I don't really care. If he likes me so be it. I don't mind falling in love with him. I'm not that weak pitiful mess anymore. Wait, the last time we had an Inner discussion was when….

Sakura stood silent. Her eyes unfocused, she drudged to the refrigerator, in hopes of finding something to eat. As she opened the door, her jaw dropped. It was filled to the top with all sorts of delicious foods. She quickly took a simple pastry mix out of the cabinet nearby and set to work. "Erm, Sasuke-kun where do you keep your pots and pans?" He froze and turned around. She couldn't see him, but obviously didn't hear him leave.

He walked by, on his way to his bedroom yet again, the entire time pointing **UP. **Pots and pans of all kinds hung from bent kunai on the already gorgeous ceiling. It was then she realized that everything had the Uchiha symbol. **EVERYTHING. **The pots and pans…Sakura opened the silverware drawer, and wasn't surprised to see a small symbol indented in the delicate ends of the spoons and everything else in the drawer.

Sakura decided to take a quick look around just to satisfy curiosity.

As she rounded a corner, she came upon the famous Uchiha den. There was a HUGE tapestry with, yep, you guessed it; the Uchiha crest hanging above the beautifully engraved fireplace. Inside the fireplace on the walls were pictures of a certain flower.

_**I wonder what the flower stands for.**_

It's probably some sappy family thing. I'll never understand the Uchiha.

Sakura jumped when a certain prodigy came out from his bedroom, and popped up all ninja-like right behind her. "Sasuke? Oh, I'm glad you're here; what does the flower stand for?" The flame in the fireplace burned brighter. "It's the touch-me-not." Sasuke's eyes suddenly flinched. "It's a precious Uchiha heirloom, and the namesake of my favorite Team 7 jutsu. I think Itachi stole it from my mother. The touch-me-not has been in the Uchiha family for generations either being given to the next Uchiha Heir if it's a female or the Heir's bride to be. It was lost at the massacre. Sakura looked deeply within the flame. She saw the tiniest glint of ruby, and then it was gone. Her eyes traveled to the rich wood threshold of the hearth, and read the Uchiha Promise.

**I, as an Uchiha,**

**Do swear to uphold the honor,**

**The glory, and the passion,**

**Of the Heart's Flame**

It was then that the fire that was so heartily flickering in the fireplace went out, leaving the entire room in pitch black.

Ehehehe...short chapter I know but I just had to note the Uchiha insignia thing cuz it's true. I wonder, does Sasuke wear Uchiha underwear lol xD


End file.
